


You Raise Me Up (you don't have to, really)

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: race engineers are shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: Rob Smedley and Felipe Massa finally lead the way.





	You Raise Me Up (you don't have to, really)

It was clear who triggered the strange fever. Felipe Massa got his Achilles tendon hurt while playing football with his adorable son during the summer. Fortunately he was fit when the summer break was over, but head of vehicle performance of Williams Martini Racing Formula 1 Team, who had a ~~weird~~ friendly relationship with him, was "worried like s**t" according to Felipe himself. And it was going to rain heavily this weekend. As a result, Felipe couldn't take a step by himself outside of the Williams motorhome.

"Wow, that's... embarrassing."

"Nah, look at you. You are actually tempted to do the same thing, aren't you?"

"...yes."

"Then go ask Tom for... _that_."

"Mmm I think.. our team is little bit conservative to do that kinda thing."

" _Oh, you could think, that's a news._ "

"Fernando, you know I can't speak Spanish."

"I know. Anyway, Tom could carry you easily for sure. Not in that..way.. though."

Rob Smedley's face was burning red while carrying Felipe bridal style. Fernando Alonso shook his head. Stoffel Vandoorne was almost persuaded that his race engineer, who was a silver medalist in rowing, representing Great Britain, could easily give him a piggyback. The real problem was whether he wanted to. Tom Stallard, who was obviously enjoying watching Rob panting all over the paddock under Felipe's order, willingly agreed to his suggestion.

And Torro Rosso. Marco Matassa carried Carlos on his shoulders at first, but soon changed their position to classic piggyback because Carlos almost hit his head on the ceiling several times. Daniil's French race engineer hesitantly carried him on his back, and Kelly Piquet was satisfied to take pictures of some ridiculous moments of her boyfriend.

The Aussie freaked out. Considering his calm image, he couldn't believe that Simon Rennie offered _it_  first.

"Nah, you don't have to! You're shorter than me now, you don't get paid for, well, carrying me. There are plenty of rational reasons not to-"

"It's a bit surprising to hear you mentioning _rationality_. Besides, your opinion doesn't effect the decision. I cannot accept that my driver is not performing

whatever other bastards are doing."

"Bas...what? Language, Simon! Seriously you're out of your mind. Red Bull gives you wings™, and look at poor Simon, he went too high."

"Shut up and get on my back, otherwise I won't report during the race. I was enrolled to Ciaron's Fitness Session for this day."

"I didn't know you believed in fate. And what Fitness Session? That's weird as s**t, mate."

Though he complained for quite a long time, Daniel Ricciardo actually enjoyed the view on the poor, old British's back. Lewis Hamilton, who had a schedule in London on Thursday, arrived at the circuit early Friday morning. When he was heading to the garage, he almost collided with Daniel(on Simon's back, of course).

"What the.. what is this..."

"Good to see you, Lewis!"

He blankly stared at Daniel, who was waving his hands cheerfully. When Lewis asked what exactly he was doing, Daniel blissfully answered.

"Mate, this is the coolest thing now."

"Cool..?"

Maybe Jenson was right. "F1 changed so much from our time. Remember those days?" he said one day. 'Yes, it definetly changed a lot,' Lewis thought, while stepping back from Daniel. Then he noticed that his own race engineer was standing behind him.

"Lewis."

"Bono, hey, sorry that I missed briefing-"

"I am ready."

His voice was firm and his eyes were shining. Lewis tried not to look into Peter Bonnington's eyes.

"Well, let's just reconsider,"

"It's going to rain whole weekend. We can't take the risk of you slip on the floor."

"Don't you think it would be more awful if you slip while carrying me? To both of us?"

"...Then I'll fall forward."

"No, no, well, I'm gonna take a walk to think about it, you know, Walk, by my feet."

Lewis rushed out and Bono shouted at his back. "Take an umbrella, Lewis!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i saw this tweet and thought that f1 would certainly do more, if they had to  
> https://twitter.com/TENmotorsport/status/916837414617755648


End file.
